MicroLimitLibrary
Welcome to the Two Plus Two MicroLimit Public Library. This webpage is a public service to the Two Plus Two MicroLimit community. My hope is that this could be used as a place for users to browse the various poker strategy posts in a reasonably organized manner. It would be nice to include the original poster's name, the date, and a brief description of the thread. = Basics = Beginners' Links These are good links for those who are just getting started General Links For Beginners (bholdr, 05/05) - This thread has links to a couple FAQs (including the Beginners_FAQ) as well as some bankroll basics. To the New, Aspiring Player (QTip, 10/05) - An online professional offers advice and perspective. Table Selection? (Jeff B, 05/06) - As I'm adding this, the discussion is just beginning, but it looks like it might be a good one. Preflop Play Playing the first two cards. Preflop Play: Take off the training wheels (Ed Miller, 01/04) - Classic Thread - Ed Miller talks about the true value of preflop play for those who are a little bit more experienced. Taking off the training wheels. One players thoughts. (ThunderEagle, 03/06) - A look at why some have skinned knees. A post about the first two cards (Gregatron, 03/05) - This is a slightly more detailed discussion about preflop play, including warnings about open-limping and some isolation raising basics. SSHE & [[Micro-limit] online preflop adjustments (pokernicus, 10/05)] - How would you deviate from a starting hand chart? Why charts don't suck, or: Jeet Kune Do and poker (Songwind, 12/05) - Don't throw away your starting hand chart. Bankroll and Variance Money management and the effect of luck on poker. The Long Run (QTip, 01/06) - This Small Stakes post sheds light on the dark, mysterious "long run" that we all believe is lurking out there. Building a Bankroll For Newbies, Version 2.0 (rather long) (MrWookie, 10/05) - A great guide to building a bankroll in microlimits. Poker Tracker and Stats Poker Tracker is a program that many online players use to track their stats and the stats of their opponents. How to use Poker Tracker (Pokey, 03/06) - Even though this is big bet poker post, it is a good how-to post for reviewing your stats. Microlimit Guidelines/FAQ v1.0 - Scroll down to section 3 for general information and reasonable values for your stats. When a read is not a read. - A warning about Poker Tracker stats. = Intermediate Level = Poker Theory These threads are more theoretical in nature in that there isn't a specific hand being discussed. Instead, they are focused on concepts and reasoning. Why You're Not Crushing These Games (Ed Miller, 01/04) - Classic Thread - Ed Miller rants against weak-tight play. The answer: "It's because you fold too damn much." Maximising EV - Total Equity vs Fair Share (HouseCalls, 03/06) - HouseCalls gets it all wrong. I think my biggest leak is... (Ed Miller, 07/04) - You don't know what your biggest leak is. Overcards So you raised your KQo and the flop comes T-high. How do you play your hand from here? Loyalguard's Overcards Compilation Blind Defense Let's have a serious talk about blind defense (Aaron W., 05/06) - An attempt to get a good discussion on blind defense going. jkd put in a bunch of links that seem to be useful. Poker Math Slowplaying Never slowplay in the micros... Never? What if I didn't raise AA on the flop? (Aaron W., 05/06) - Slowplaying aces on a paired board. It's worth following the link to btspider's hand which was basically identical and posted a year before this one. = Plays = Way ahead/way behind (WA/WB) A specific way of playing your medium-strength made hand. Way Ahead/Way Behind Explanation Needed AT vs Solid Player AJs - How Do You Play These Flops Clarkmeister's Theorem Betting a river 4-flush out of position with any two cards. Clarkmeister definition? (onthebutton, 06/05) - Clarkmeister calls this play a 'value-bluff'. = Higher Levels = Unusual and Interesting Hands Extraordinary hands with plenty to teach. No set no bet? (Entity, 03/05) - Betting the turn with just a small pocket pair can be the right play sometimes. 2-4 Hand (Clarkmeister, 06/04) - Check-raising the turn with AK UI? Ed Miller will just love this one : KK in MP (GuyOnTilt, 03/04) - Folding an overpair closing the action in a big pot on an uncoordinated board. Hand (large pot) (krishan, 07/05) - A flop coldcall with two pair in a multiway pot. Marginal hand #1--Play or no play (grjr, 04/05) - First of grjr's series of excellent play-along posts on loosening up and finding any and all profitable situations. Marginal hand #2 Play or no play (grjr, 04/05) - Second in the series. Marginal Hand #3 Bad call here? (grjr, 04/05) - Third in the series. Marginal Hand #4 Playing a passive table (grjr, 04/05) - Fourth in the series. Marginal hand #5 Flush draw turns sour (grjr, 04/05) - Fifth in the series. Serious 2+2 Table Hands Every now and then, we have a "Serious 2+2 table" where we sit down together to play a TAG game against each other. These hands often lead to situations involving higher-level thinking and the game is much tougher. It's an excellent learning experience because it tends to bring out the best players and the best plays. AK playalong from the 2+2 table (HouseCalls, 05/06) - Folding TPTK to a single bet on the turn. 66 turn raise HU (more 2+2 table action) (Aaron W., 05/06) - Thinking about hand ranges and bluffing. AQs from the 2+2 table (Aaron W., 05/06) - A close choice between betting a nut flush draw and checking it. One more 2+2 table hand: A5o steal from SB (Aaron W., 05/06) - Blind steal hand when villain's line is a little strange. HU Hand with Greg J (MrWookie, 10/05) - A play along hand from a HU match with many difficult, marginal decisions postflop on a scary board. = 6-Max/Short-handed = 6-Max Baby Steps (MrWookie, 06/05 - An excellent introductory post about 6-max play. There are lots of links embedded here. To all the new 6-max players (Guido, 08/04) - Another introductory post (Small Stakes Forum) that is less verbose but still has some good links. 6 Max Stats FAQ (MrWookie, 07/05) - General guidelines for basic stats questions. = Other Links = MicroLimit Digests The MicroLimit Digest is a collection of the best posts over the previous couple weeks. It's a good place to go for some general reading. 4/18/06..4/1/06 3/26/06..3/11/06 2/28/06..2/16/06..2/8/06..2/1/06 1/24/06..1/7/06 12/30/05..12/17/05..12/8/05 11/30/05..11/23/05..11/16/05 10/30/05..10/17/2005..10/3/05 9/26/05..9/19/05..9/12/05..9/5/05 8/22/05..8/15/05..8/8/05..8/1/05 7/25/05 Compilations The Best of the Gerber Baby - A Shillx Compilation - 1st edition (loyalguard) Loyalguard's Protection Compilation Loyalguard's Overcards Compilation The Tiltaholic Boxed Set Downswing threads Favorite threads on 2+2 (March 2004) Links to a few real gems on this board (June 2004) Making my Carpal \'Tunnel post count - mmbt0ne's Carpal Tunnel Thesis compilation of great links featuring Ed Miller, Chris Daddy Cool, Festus22, Guy On Tilt, Entity, Homer and cameo appearances by other notables] A QTip Compilation (05/06) - QTip is a former poker pro who contributed greatly to the forums.